I've always loved you
by SuperPandaPrincess
Summary: Olive loves fletcher but what happens if she finds out he loves her to.R
1. I can't do this

**Hi everyone so I'm writing a Folive story now and a Bat one is coming out soon so ENJOY!**

I've always loved you

I do not own A.N.T Farm if I did I would be writing scripts but I'm not obviously.

Olive P.O.V

"I hate my life" I whispered as I entered the A.N.T Farm. I saw Fletcher and Chyna kissing again. A few weeks ago just as I was starting to like Fletcher, he asked her out.

Fletcher P.O.V

'Why am I doing this' I thought to myself."Chyna" I said. "Yes, Baby" She said like she was trying to flirt. "I don't like you anymore" I said sympathetically.

Chyna P.O.V

"Who do you like then" I said sounding really upset. "Do you promise you won't tell? If I tell you" he said like he was serious.

Olive P.O.V

'Look at them there probably talking about me' I was thinking to myself. All of a sudden I felt really sick I ran to the bathroom and I puked until I couldn't anymore. I went to the nurse to see if she could send me home. "Thanks Miss Silverlock" I thanked the nurse after she rung my mom to tell me I was driving myself home **[A/N they are 16 now, sorry for not mentioning that]**

**Ok there was the first chapter sorry it's short. No flames please because of what happened to my favourite writer[she is in my favourite authors].She nearly killed herself because of flames on this site.**


	2. I love you

**I've always loved you **

**I give all of the credit on this chapter to her stories. I am going to start putting challenges on the chapters for this one I need 5 reviews.**

Olive is now driving home from school. She got sick after seeing Fletcher and Chyna kiss, and was convinced they were talking about her.  
Olive- The nerve of those two! They know I can't stand to see them together, let alone kiss! I wish they weren't even together!  
Meanwhile, Chyna and Fletcher are talking back at school. Fletcher just announced he didn't love Chyna, after they kissed.  
Chyna- If you don't love me, then who do you love?  
Fletcher- No, I still love you, Chyna… it's just that I love somebody else more…  
Chyna- What little tramp could you love, then?  
Fletcher- Well, I don't know much about girls, but usually, they don't call their best friends 'tramps.'  
Chyna- Dude, my best friend is Olive. I hate Lexi.  
Fletcher- But… it is Olive.  
Olive is now back at home, all alone. She is lying down on the couch, trying to make her migraine go away. Her phone buzzes as it receives a text.  
Olive- Who could it be? All of my friends are at school…  
Olive picks up her phone, and begins to read the text Fletcher sent her.  
Fletcher- Hey Olive, I just wanted you to know I broke up with Chyna. She was being a spoiled brat, and way too high-maintenance.  
Olive is now shocked and types this message back to Fletcher.  
Olive- I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you break up?  
Fletcher sends this text back to her.  
Fletcher- I loved another woman. A beautiful, intelligent, blonde woman.  
Olive responds with confusion as she tries to figure out who the mystery girl is.  
Olive- Paisley isn't intelligent. Who could it be?  
Fletcher is frustrated, since Olive is not good at taking hints.  
Fletcher- What colour hair do you have?  
Olive pulls a strand of hair in front of her face. She now realizes what he was trying to say.  
Olive- Awwww, I like you too.  
Suddenly, Olive hears a knock at the door. Her mom doesn't come home for another three hours, so she is utterly perplexed to who could be visiting. She believes it is the mailman.  
Olive- Thank you!  
The same person knocks the door again. She decided to go open it. Fletcher is standing there, smiling.  
Fletcher- Don't worry, I like you too. I just didn't want to text while crossing the road.  
The two are pulled into a tight hug.  
Olive- But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?  
Fletcher- Not unless I faked a migraine.  
Olive- But… but you had a perfect attendance record! How could you blow that?  
Fletcher- When you're an artist, nobody cares if you missed a history class one time. And besides, history isn't my muse. You are.  
Olive- Really?  
Fletcher- Yeah. But I knew you would be creeped out if I did pictures that looked just like you, so I decided to make you have dark skin and black hair.  
Olive- But that made me look just like Chyna!  
Fletcher- Seriously? I didn't notice.  
Olive- It's fine… I think that's kinda cute, actually.  
Fletcher- Wait, what time does your mom get home?  
Olive- In about three hours.  
Fletcher- Cool. I'll stay with you until then.

**Bye guys. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Authors Note

***Authors Note***

**hi guys I've got good (for me anyway) and bad news, good news is I'm going to Wales for a week bad news is that if you guys don't review the chapters and get the challenges complete I might stop the story that the challenges are on so make sure you review if you like the story, Oh I almost forgot OoMirkaaxX has given me her story If We Were A Movie so that will be coming soon to ok guys bye!**

**BatwomanLovesFolive**


End file.
